<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【星昴】goodbye，星史郎先生 by halfcigarette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568613">【星昴】goodbye，星史郎先生</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfcigarette/pseuds/halfcigarette'>halfcigarette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tokyo Babylon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfcigarette/pseuds/halfcigarette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>伪*现实向~~<br/>全都是私设，星昴师生关系，不清不楚的所谓成年人关系~~<br/>有阿星和原创女性角色关系，注意避雷，有办公室play，还请谨慎服用~~</p><p>其实是一篇有点无聊的文，但无聊也是现实人生的写照。<br/>最后说一句谢谢大家~~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【星昴】goodbye，星史郎先生</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#<br/>
爱情，是荷尔蒙上头的生理症状，是心跳加速体温升高。是妒忌，是怀疑，是占有欲。是性冲动。是智商下降。<br/>
爱情，是口是心非的表演。在这世界上永远没有真正的灵魂交流，相爱的两人也永远不可能把自己最真实的想法告诉对方。爱情是无数人前赴后继在多少次的迂回试探后做出的互相妥协。<br/>
人们总是在不断美化爱情，把爱情包装成了一种高大又无私的东西，归根结底是因为要掩饰内心的自私。所谓爱情，都是在满足自己的私欲罢了。<br/>
爱情，不过是一场头脑的感冒。<br/>
#</p><p>星史郎走出新宿综合病院大门的时候天已经彻底黑了，刚下过雨的路面倒映着昏黄和幽蓝的街灯，仿佛是天上的银河被究极重力整个的拍在了地上。明明是科幻小说中才会出现的恢宏场面，星史郎却莫名联想到了一句海那边的中国古诗，醉后不知天在水，满船清梦压星河。<br/>
他叹了口气，从口袋里摸出一支烟点上，淡蓝色的薄雾随着呼吸消散在风里，一同消失的还有晚餐的食欲。今天是他的34岁生日，可除了电话公司、银行和保险公司，没人跟他说一句 “生日快乐” ，其实有没有也无所谓，毕竟那是连自己都不在乎的事。<br/>
毕竟过生日什么的，是年轻人才有的特权啊。</p><p>年过三十的人多半畏惧过生日，一是不知如何应对别人善意的祝福，认真回复的话好像是还没长大一样把这件事看得多重要似的，不回复又显得不近人情；再一个，没有人愿意面对自己正在日渐衰老的事实。<br/>
其实34岁在这个年代根本就不能算老，星史郎却觉得自己活的像个行将就木的老人，对身边的一切人和事都失去了兴趣和动力，只盼着能够早点结束现在这一切。身为高中国文老师，工作更是没有激情，做的好做的坏在他看来也都不重要，随便应付过去就得了，反正现在也没有学生真正在意国文学习。如今大多数企业并不需要毕业生对于名人名著理解的多么透彻或者能够写出多么优美流畅的词句文章来，他们更需要的是会写会议纪要，能简要、准确、高效的做工作汇报的人才。</p><p>要不要去酒吧喝一杯呢？他看了眼手表，才七点半，现在就开始喝酒的话保不准一晚上就这样醉生梦死过去，即便工作再随便应付，可要是第二天早上连床都爬不起来，也就彻底辱没了身为教师的斯文和自尊。算了，还是先去逛逛书店吧。也只有在这种时候，星史郎才会想起自己也曾是个怀揣梦想的东大文学修士。<br/>
走进Books Kinokuniya，就看到摆在门口畅销书位置的是现在最火的小说家白石少游的新作《再见》。说起来这个白石少游的名字听上去有些不伦不类，其实是作家的笔名，出自中国北宋和南宋的两位著名词人秦观和姜夔的字号，而日本也恰好有白石这个姓氏，因此便把白石二字放在前面。作家的书之所以能够火遍日本甚至火出圈到中韩两国，除了扎实的文学功底做铺垫，细腻入微的情感描写和场景营造，更重要的是作家有着一张不输任何偶像明星的脸。</p><p>“……是因为一个对我而言非常重要的人才走上写作之路的……”<br/>
白石少游参加电视台的宣传节目，对主持人各种刁钻的提问，明明是虚与委蛇逢场作戏，面带笑容回答的滴水不漏，却偏让人感到一股发自内心的真挚热情。<br/>
“白石老师的新作中描写了一段感人肺腑的爱情故事，生命因爱而不朽，请问白石老师，现实中的您也认为爱情是一个人生存的力量吗？”<br/>
其实主持人比作家还要年长几岁，却一口一个“白石老师”的说着敬语，谁让他年纪轻轻就在文坛崭露头角。不满十八岁就在《新潮》杂志发表了第一篇作品，第二本小说便入围了新潮社的“三岛奖”候选名单，尽管最后没有获奖，但足以证明他的实力。<br/>
“……可惜我不相信爱情哦，爱情不过是一场头脑的感冒……”<br/>
作家只低下头想了一秒钟，便巧妙地利用了小说里的一句话作为电视采访的回答。</p><p>#<br/>
黑暗的车子里，昴流惊慌的睁大眼睛，这才发现星史郎早已泪流满面，将脸埋在他的颈窝里。<br/>
“老师，我，我……”<br/>
“昴流君，不要说话……，你就当这不过是一场头脑的感冒好了……”<br/>
#</p><p>虽然白石少游一直在自己的书中描绘极致的爱情，但他本人并不是爱情的拥趸者和狂信徒。相反，字里行间充满着他对爱情的鄙夷态度，这个人根本就不相信什么爱情。<br/>
爱情不过是一场头脑的感冒。<br/>
而且，用心读过他的书的人就会明白，他写的也根本就不是什么轻松愉快的爱情小说，爱情故事不过是载体，表面的甜蜜幸福背后却是透露着对现实的悲观绝望。太过消沉，这也是一些主流知名作家对他的作品评价不高的原因之一。</p><p>星史郎恍惚的看着电视机里那张精致漂亮的脸，即使放在电影明星中也可以轻松的突出重围，却偏偏要选择一条孤独艰深的写作之路。现在已经没有多少人会主动去阅读严肃的文学作品了，书店里卖的最快的，除了成功学和补习教材，便是漫画和轻小说。人们都愿意不花费什么精力就想要获得快乐，或者说花费同样的精力就一定要有立竿见影的回报，而严肃文学能给人带来什么呢？除了让原本就已经愁闷的现实人生徒增一笔灰色的注脚，什么也得不到。即便如此，白石少游的书仍然在青春懵懂的少男少女和穷极无聊的家庭主妇中大受欢迎，说白了，到底还是因为他那不输明星的绮丽的容貌。</p><p>……</p><p>十年前，星史郎踏着漫天飘落的樱花，第一次走进这所位于东京日暮里附近的私立高中，担任国文老师。<br/>
九年前，在樱花季快要结束的时候，一名从京都来的高一新生转入了他的班级。</p><p>“我叫皇昴流，大家叫我昴流就好。”<br/>
新生似乎十分羞怯内向，在黑板上写下自己姓名的汉字后就再没有更多的自我介绍。站在一旁的星史郎推了推架在鼻梁上的眼镜，内心感慨着真是个漂亮的孩子，不说话的时候还以为是女生呢，可就连学校最好看的女生也没有这么白的皮肤和这么精致漂亮的五官吧。</p><p>“呐，呐，呐，你们听说了吗，那个刚刚从京都来的转校生啊，就是叫皇昴流的那个，他们家可是京都的名门望族哦，听说是因为父母去国外工作无人照料，才转学到东京念书。”<br/>
“啊啦啊啦，真的吗，这样的人设简直就像是小说里一样呢。”<br/>
“就是说呀，长得又帅，家里又是名门，我看咱们学校的女生都快要疯了呢。”<br/>
我看不光是女生要疯，你们这帮八卦女也快要疯了吧。星史郎默默放下手中的钢笔，伸了个拦腰，在心里腹诽这帮爱八卦的女老师。</p><p>他的目光从办公室的窗口追随着旋转飘落的樱花向外看，正好看见放学回家的昴流从教学楼走到校门口的短短一路上接连拒绝了四五名女生送的告白信。<br/>
自从他转来这所学校以后，原先的全校NO.1大众情人樱冢星史郎就让出了头把交椅，本来雪片般飞进教职工办公室的情书和礼物现在全部调转方向飞进了昴流的杂物柜。<br/>
因为这件事，办公室的女老师们还不忘嘲笑一番星史郎，说到底还是年轻的男孩子更受欢迎嘛。星史郎则跟着大家一起笑，别说是女生了，就连我这个老师也挺喜欢这孩子的。</p><p>时间淌过午夜十二点，惯常失眠的星史郎伸手摸烟盒时却发现里面不知不觉已经空了。于是随便套了件风衣，眼镜也没带，步行去公寓附近24小时营业的便利店买烟。还没进店门，就看到便利店临街的落地玻璃窗内一个男孩坐在长条桌前认真的吸溜杯面，旁边还放了一份冒着热气的关东煮。他凑上去敲了敲玻璃。<br/>
“皇……昴流同学？”<br/>
吃面男孩抬起头，睁大眼睛眨了半天，这才认出来隔着玻璃的男人是学校的国文老师。没穿西装没戴眼镜，他看上去比平时一下子年轻了好几岁，跟大学生无异。</p><p>“一个人半夜出来吃宵夜啊？”<br/>
“说起来不好意思，老师，我因为不擅长料理所，以家里也没什么吃的，今天正好睡得晚，肚子饿了就出来吃点东西。”<br/>
昴流把装着关东煮的碗向他面前推了推，“老师要来点吗？”<br/>
星史郎摆了摆手表示自己只是来买烟的，他开玩笑般的说自己保持身材的秘诀就是不吃宵夜。<br/>
“你住这附近么？”<br/>
“嗯，就在前面路口的那间公寓楼。”<br/>
那是处高档公寓，虽说建成也有些年头了，不过维护的很好，租金可不便宜。星史郎心里默默想，看来所谓名门望族的传闻倒也不是空穴来风。</p><p>等昴流吃完宵夜，星史郎已经站在便利店外面抽完了一整支烟。春天的夜晚气温还很低，蓦地从开着暖气的便利店走出来，被冷风一激，身上打一哆嗦。<br/>
他一直站在外面，该不会是在等我的吧？昴流心里咯噔了一下。<br/>
“老师，我家往这边走。”<br/>
“是啦是啦，我往这边走，那，再见了。”<br/>
“老师，明天见。”</p><p>……</p><p>周五晚上星史郎原本计划跟在新潮社担任编辑的女朋友药师寺雪奈约会，但因为对方临时加班被放了鸽子。一个人百无聊赖的在书店逛了两圈，随手买了本文库小说放在包里，吃完一份荞麦面配炸海老天妇罗后看看时间还早，就一路散步到浅草的神谷バー（神谷吧）准备喝一杯再回家。当年还在东大念书的时候，他就经常一个人或是跟同伴来这里喝酒，尤其热衷这家的招牌电气白兰。<br/>
在酒吧门口的收银台熟练地点上一杯 “電気ブラン”，星史郎拿着酒票走到吧台边，却看到吧台后面站着一个熟悉的新面孔低头忙碌着。</p><p>“皇……昴流同学？”<br/>
那人抬起头，居然真是自己的学生。私立高中不强制学生参加社团活动，昴流下午放学后便直接离开了学校，现在换了一身酒保服站在吧台后面练习凿冰。说他是大学生吧那张脸明显稚嫩，可要说是高中生的话他的神态又过于少年老成。<br/>
看到星史郎认出了自己，昴流倒是大大方方的对他笑了一下。<br/>
面前的人觉得酒吧里的灯光都瞬间明亮了好几倍，像初夏的太阳一样暖暖的照着自己。<br/>
可是春天都还没有过完呢。</p><p>“糟糕，被发现了呢，老师。”<br/>
——虽然嘴上这么说着，可他却一点惊慌的样子都没有啊，我是不是该装没看见。<br/>
星史郎把票推给他旁边一个熟手的酒保，换来一小杯金黄色的液体，传说中可以“一杯入魂”的勾兑威士忌——电气白兰。<br/>
“未成年人也可以来酒吧打工吗？”<br/>
“是，是，我用的假身份证，老师。”<br/>
——这样直白的承认自己用假身份证真的好吗？我需要换上老师的身份说教一下吗？<br/>
“老师，你直接叫我名字就好。”<br/>
昴流低下头轻笑了一声，“不要告诉别人呀，老师今晚的酒都算我请的怎么样？”<br/>
——这算是公然贿赂老师吗？还是说我这个老师在学生面前一点面子也没有的。</p><p>“所以你每天放学其实是去打工了？那天我在便利店看到你吃面，是才下班对吧？”<br/>
“果然老师就是老师呢，一下子就猜出来了……“<br/>
“那个，昴流君，虽然我不是你的班主任，这些事也轮不到我管，不过关于你的家庭情况我多少也听说了一些，什么京都的名门望族，父母在国外工作，所以我不明白你为什么要每天打工到半夜，是想体验生活吗？”<br/>
昴流脸上的笑容渐渐消失了，他的声音沉了下去，”这些都是听谁说的啊，老师？”</p><p>“办公室里的那些女老师们啊，她们都很喜欢你呢。”<br/>
星史郎觉得自己醉了，明明这才是今晚第一杯，又没有喝掺酒，怎么就开始胡言乱语起来了。<br/>
“老师，传闻而已，半真半假吧……“<br/>
昴流放下手中正在凿的冰，接了一杯Asahi放在星史郎面前。</p><p>”名门望族什么的倒也说的过去，但其实早就是个空架子了。小学的时候父母因为交通事故去世，我就一直跟着奶奶生活，直到前一阵子奶奶也去世了，亲戚那边为了原本就不多的遗产争争吵吵，实在是心烦的很，干脆就一鼓作气搬到了东京来……说起来也是因为我现在住的公寓，那是父母留给我的唯一遗产……”<br/>
杯子里剩下的一点酒星史郎却怎么也咽不下去了，仿佛喉咙里被塞进了一团棉花，酸酸涩涩的堵着嗓子眼。<br/>
“不打工的话，交了学费就没钱吃饭了……老师，我不是为了体验生活，我只是为了生活罢了。”<br/>
星史郎勉强吸了一口烟，只觉得今天的烟草味怎么这么苦。</p><p>到家的时候已经接近午夜，钥匙转了一圈，推开门就闻到黑暗中幽微的茉莉香，是女友雪奈惯用的香水。<br/>
“对不起呀阿星，今天真的太忙了才放你的鸽子。”<br/>
再接近一点，一双手臂已经环上了星史郎的脖子，随之而来的是柔软的双唇，“唔，苦的……”<br/>
嗯，苦的。<br/>
啤酒是苦的，烟草也是苦的。</p><p>温润的茉莉香丝丝缕缕缠绕进酒精和烟草的苦涩里，星史郎突然把人翻了个身从背后深深的进入。直到喘着粗气释放出来，他靠在床头抚摸着恋人后背柔软细腻的皮肤，闻着淡淡的茉莉香味，可心里想的却是酒吧里指尖触碰啤酒杯时的冰凉坚硬，还有萦绕在喉间的丝丝苦涩。<br/>
伸手从床头柜上摸到烟盒，打火机的咔哒声吵醒了刚刚睡着的雪奈，她半眯着眼睛从下往上看着星史郎棱角分明的下颌和高挺的鼻梁，在这个暮春的夜里几不可闻的轻轻叹了口气。</p><p>……</p><p>即使是生日当天，星史郎依旧十分克制的只点了一套“相思相爱”，其实就是一杯电气白兰加一杯Asahi。他深知一个人在外面喝醉的话通常都不会发生什么好事，但因为没吃晚饭而啤酒中的二氧化碳又加速了酒精的吸收，很快就上头了。<br/>
他听到一个熟悉的声音在耳边轻轻叫自己，老师，老师。<br/>
“老师，走吧。”<br/>
于是星史郎梦游般跟着一个漂亮的年轻人离开酒吧坐进宽大的车里，再清醒过来时已经到了一间没有开灯的陌生公寓。<br/>
“昴流……昴流君？”<br/>
“老师，生日快乐。”</p><p>昴流在一阵心悸中猛的睁开眼睛，没拉紧的窗帘缝隙里只能看到一条窄窄的灰蓝色的天空，阴郁的好像下一秒就会滴出水来。<br/>
原来又是一个阴天啊。<br/>
昏暗的房间里弥漫着一股特殊的气味混合着过夜的烟味，实在算不上好闻。昴流的目光从那道窄窄的灰蓝色往下，看到床头柜上的烟灰缸里横七竖八倒着若干白色的烟蒂，像是战场上遗留下士兵的尸体，再往下，是胡乱揉皱扔在地上的内裤衬衣，还有不同颜色的两条裤子，明显是属于两个人的。<br/>
卫生间里传来抽水马桶的声音，他转过头去，看到拉门打开，星史郎光着上身从里面走出来。屋里太暗了，什么也看不清楚，但对方左手中指上一点亮晶晶的反光还是刺痛了昴流的眼睛。</p><p>“你醒了啊……早上好，昴流君。”<br/>
昴流拉过被子蒙住自己的脸，沙哑的声音从羽绒下面闷闷地传来，“早上好，老师。”<br/>
星史郎看着床上隆起的被子，苦笑着摇了摇头，再捡起散落地上的衣服一件件穿上。现在打车回家换衣服再赶到学校的话应该还来得及吧。<br/>
咔哒一声，他沉默地带上了公寓的大门，与此同时昴流一把掀开了盖住脸的被子。</p><p>他还是戴着那枚该死的戒指。<br/>
昴流靠着床头坐起来，点了支烟有一搭没一搭的抽着，另一只手则下意识的反复摩擦着床单上一块干涸的精斑。那枚该死的戒指，他一直戴着，戴着它扭过自己的脸跟他接吻，戴着它解开自己的裤子，戴着它分开自己的双腿，戴着它一次又一次进入自己的身体，一次又一次在车里，在他家，在自己家，在酒店里，做了一次又一次，他还是一直戴着它。</p><p>我到底在干些什么啊，真他妈的该死……</p><p>最后昴流狠狠将手中的烟按灭在烟灰缸里，给这场兵荒马乱的战役再增添一具新的尸体。</p><p>……</p><p>十三年前，星史郎录取东大文学修士，成为知名导师门下最年轻的学生。意气风发，觉得自己不多时就会成为享誉全日本的大文豪，可现实却给他热烈的幻想狠狠浇下一盆冷水。精心打磨的几篇小说在向心仪的出版社投稿之后全都被一声不响的退了回来，好不容易等来了编辑的回信，建议他不要写严肃小说了，现在根本就没有市场，但文笔不错不如去试试轻小说。<br/>
星史郎心里冷哼一声，堂堂东大文学修士再落魄也不至于去搞什么通俗文学。于是表面上放弃了当作家的尝试，开始扎进修士的日常学习。没完没了的课题报告，文字鉴赏和考据，但这些不是他所期盼的校园生活。<br/>
他渴望的是激情和思想的火花日夜闪烁，最终却压抑成了午饭时爬上天台抽的一支烟。</p><p>天台上已经有人在了，背靠着生锈的铁丝网，走近看才发现那人也是导师的学生，比自己高两届的学姐药师寺雪奈。她的皮肤带着略显病态的苍白，过长的刘海挡着眼睛，身材消瘦到穿着原本就不宽大的黑色外套还是显得空空荡荡。<br/>
他们之前只是在导师的学术研讨会上见过一面，从来没有说过话，于是星史郎也走了过去，点了一支烟。<br/>
“喂，你是叫樱冢星史郎对吧？知道我是谁吗？”<br/>
学姐转过头看着他，声音温温柔柔的。他这时才看到她的眼睛，亮晶晶的，不像是心里装着烦恼的那种人。<br/>
“嗯，药师寺学姐。”<br/>
“可以给我一支烟么？”<br/>
从口袋里掏出烟盒递过去，又绅士的为学姐点了烟。<br/>
雪奈也不再说话，两人沉默的抽着烟，抽完一支后她就独自离开了天台。</p><p>再见面的时候已经快要放暑假，学姐也该毕业了。<br/>
那时候星史郎基本已经认清了所谓文学修士的现实，不再做什么作家梦，老老实实的上课写报告，反而得到了导师的青睐，于是给了他这次暑假去南京参加一个中日文学交流会的机会。<br/>
开小组会的时候，导师说学姐将作为带队助教的身份参加他们即将出发的南京学术交流之旅。说是带队助教，其实就是帮着导师管理他们的日常行程，纯粹跑腿打杂的工作。<br/>
“药师寺学姐，你是准备之后留校吗？”<br/>
散会后星史郎主动邀请学姐一起吃饭，两个人在蝉鸣的林荫道下并肩步行。<br/>
“才不是呢，要不是为了一封导师写给新潮社的推荐信，我也犯不着忙前忙后的出苦力。不过这样也挺好的，比起那些出卖身体才能得到的机会，导师倒是个十足的正经人呢。”</p><p>从南京回来后，雪奈入职新潮社成为终身社员，同时也和星史郎确立了恋爱关系。<br/>
因为工作和学业繁忙，他们倒也不常见面，偶尔周末有空就是星史郎去雪奈一个人租住的公寓度过两天缱绻缠绵的时光。<br/>
在某个不是什么特殊日子的一天，星史郎偶尔路过珠宝柜台时候，看到柜台里展示的最新款的情侣对戒，简单大方的款式，镶嵌着一枚并不显眼的碎钻，却在商场过于明亮的灯光下璀璨的好看，一如他们这段不温不火的关系。<br/>
于是买了下来，分别戴在了自己和雪奈的左手中指上。<br/>
两三年的时间就这样匆匆而过，飘忽的像是午夜大街上的游魂，直到星史郎也毕业离开校园，正式开启了苦逼的社畜生活。</p><p>“为什么要选这间学校啊，好像只是间一般的私立高中……什么嘛，明明是东大的文学修士，就算是东京最好的学校也随便你挑啊。”<br/>
“因为我喜欢日暮里这个地方嘛，我也想像古人一样在那里赏花看风景消磨一天的时光呢。”<br/>
“啊啦，阿星啊阿星，你还真的是个文人。”</p><p>星史郎知道雪奈所谓的“文人”是什么意思。他似乎一直活在自己内心框定的精神世界里，并不太在意现实的物质和生计。一个人的话这样倒也无可厚非，但如果作为将来会结婚的情侣，女方通常要更加现实而考虑的也会更多。<br/>
星史郎从背后拥抱雪奈。她剪去了上学时的长直发烫成了在耳边弯曲的弧度，也不再穿那些宽大的黑色外套，无一例外的换成了修饰身材的职场套裙。他觉得自己好像也并不是那么了解雪奈，她活的目标明确充满干劲，说是为了将来而努力，跟她比起来自己简直就是个彻头彻尾的“白日空想家”了。<br/>
很多时候星史郎都会觉得恍惚，当年在东大校园的天台上，跟自己一起抽烟的那个有些落寞的女孩真的是眼前这个药师寺雪奈么。</p><p>……</p><p>离开昴流的公寓后星史郎坐出租回家，灰蓝色的天空开始飘落零星的雨滴。今年雨水似乎特别多，入秋以来就经常下雨，空气也一直湿哒哒凉冰冰的。<br/>
很像他们分手那年的秋天。<br/>
途中经过新宿综合病院，他从车窗玻璃瞥了一眼医院顶楼的招牌灯光忽闪忽闪，一幅年久失修快要坏了的样子。低下头，才发现自己正无意识的摩挲着戴在左手中指上的一枚戒指。<br/>
原来还戴着它呀，这么久了，都快要忘记这东西的存在了。</p><p>……</p><p>开学后的第一次月考结束了，学生们早早就放风一样离开校园开始狂欢庆祝这暂时的解放，星史郎却还留在空无一人的办公室里批阅试卷。<br/>
出于莫名其妙的私心，他在一叠试卷中单独挑出昴流那份，卷面非常干净整洁，就连一般学生叫苦不迭的汉字他也写的工整严谨，是标准的正楷。想到他每天都要打工到深夜，而学业也并没有放松，其间的辛苦可想而知。<br/>
考试的作文题是“古典文学中的美学表现手法”，学生们多半会援引《源氏物语》或者《枕草子》中的词句，毕竟这些是课本里出现过的内容，可没想到昴流却另辟蹊径选择了中国古典文学来举例。<br/>
他写道：日本素来看重阴翳之美，可我更偏爱中国古典文学里的大气沉静之美。唐诗中营造的是恢弘开阔之象，相比之下，宋词由于受时代背景影响，作家往往在景物描绘中流露出更多的羁旅牵绊之愁，犹如美人脸上的一道伤痕，虽不够圆满，但更添缺月之美。</p><p>星史郎长长舒了口气，把他的作文摊开在桌上，走到窗边点了一支烟。<br/>
昴流在作文里引经据典，引用了很多优美的古诗词，尤其是姜白石那句“淮南皓月冷千山，冥冥归去无人管”，一下子就将星史郎的记忆拉回到了当年去南京参加学术交流的那个夏天。某天晚上他沿着玄武湖散步，恰好看到半轮明月挂在鸡笼山上照映着鸡鸣寺宝塔的飞檐和铃铛，而远处则是现代化高楼大厦的剪影。<br/>
一种恍惚的眩晕感向他袭来，仅仅在此刻，星史郎的内心涌现出一种异样的悸动。他很想见到这个在课堂上经常一言不发的男孩，心里装着波涛汹涌而表面上却不见一丝微澜的男孩。</p><p>可考完试的昴流今晚并没有出现在神谷吧。<br/>
心情莫名其妙的极度不爽，星史郎打电话约高中起就是朋友的麒饲游人来陪自己喝酒，垂头丧气一连点了三杯电气白兰之后，还想再接再厉却被麒饲游人给按了下来。<br/>
“喂，你这家伙，这么丧气是怎么回事，最近又爱上什么人了吗？”<br/>
游人虽说是在揶揄他，可听到这话后星史郎却仿佛被兜头泼了一盆冰水那样瞬间醒了过来。他有点后悔自己冲动幼稚的行为，身为教师他可以赞赏一个学生的才华，但不该出现任何逾越身份界限的想法。尤其像现在这样，明知是错误却还在期待的某一件事。</p><p>不愧是多年的好友，一下子就被他发现了自己这点阴暗的心思。<br/>
“我说，你跟你那个在出版社的学姐，交往时间也不短了吧，戒指还戴着呢？”<br/>
不知不觉在一起都有三四年了吧，确实是不短了。<br/>
“没想到你这花花公子居然会在一个女人这里停留了这么久，是想金盆洗手成家立业了吗？结婚的时候别忘了请我做男傧相。”<br/>
“那倒也不是，我并没有想过结婚什么的，只是现在不像以前，看到漂亮姑娘就想着要亲近一番。哎，这种事情多了就总是觉得无趣，是谁其实区别也不大，你懂的吧？”<br/>
游人深表赞同，当年他和星史郎一起称霸东大文学系，同样都是面容帅气身材高大的青年才俊，不知道有多少女人在深夜为这两个游戏人间的男人流泪哭泣。不过游人本科毕业后居然去做了公务员，现在倒是非常认真的在和东大计算机系一名叫飒姬的女生交往着。</p><p>“喂，阿星，有句话想跟你说……”<br/>
“什么啊？”<br/>
“我最近在想，人嘛，不可能一辈子只爱一个人，但似乎都是一辈子只爱一类人。可能他们的外貌性格都有所不同，但是内在总有些相似之处，你明白的吧？”<br/>
“……”<br/>
“比如你啊，那些艳遇就不提了，但凡认真交往过的那么几个女孩子，感觉内心都有种对一切都毫不在意的淡然感，就好像，就好像随时去死也无所谓的态度，虽然我是不太能理解，她们跟你在一起倒也是挺融洽的。不过我看你的出版社学姐似乎并不是那种人，或者她以前有这种特性，现在却不一样了……”<br/>
游人一边喝着酒一边开始认真总结星史郎过去的恋爱经历，他听到这些表面上不动声色内心却暗暗吃惊，自己竟然都没有发现，原来是这样啊。他想到昴流并不是这样的人，果然，自己看中的也许就是他那张绮丽的脸吧。</p><p>“男女交往的时间不能太久，凡是超过一年的恋爱最后都失去激情，只会变成双方的互相磋磨。要么就趁热打铁登记结婚今后彻底生活在一起，要么就好聚好散，分手以后各自安好。”<br/>
“道理我也懂，只是现在变懒惰了，不想去改变什么，如果能一直维持现状倒也不错。”<br/>
“你想的倒轻松，女方通常就不这么认为了……说起来，她觉得你们会结婚对吧？”<br/>
这倒是个问题啊。说起来，雪奈到底有没有想过他们的将来怎样，自己还真的是一点也不了解雪奈啊。自己当初到底是为了什么要和她交往，现在又为什么还不分手呢。</p><p>星史郎叫了出租车回家，结果到了目的地才发现自己稀里糊涂报给司机的竟然是雪奈家的地址。只能硬着头皮去敲门，幸好她是独居，要是合租的话深更半夜的就免不了被舍友鄙夷。他看到雪奈打开门，一下子扑上去搂着她就推倒在了沙发里，虽说酒精在一定程度上可以助性，可他也说不清自己这强烈的欲望到底是因何而起。<br/>
事后雪奈去冲澡，星史郎独坐在黑暗的客厅里抽着烟。一束月光僭越了百叶窗帘洒在地板上，又偷偷爬上他没穿拖鞋的脚背，像是只不安分的猫用尾巴若无其事的撩拨。<br/>
“阿星，你要是觉得勉强的话，我们就分开吧。”<br/>
快要抽完的香烟突然烫到了指尖，星史郎这才回过神来。<br/>
雪奈走上前伸手环抱住星史郎，将头靠在对方心脏的位置，她觉得那心跳声已经不再因为自己而凌乱而激动了。所以爱是会消失的对吧。</p><p>最后还是没有留下来过夜，星史郎踏着月光走了很久才回到自己的公寓。<br/>
在春天就要过完的时候，终于成功的丢失了睡眠。</p><p>……</p><p>星史郎对外隐瞒了昴流用假身份证打工的事情，自己则固定每周五晚上都去酒吧，在昴流那里点上一套“相思相爱”。这是他们之间共同保守的秘密。</p><p>国文课上，星史郎在教室里来回走动讲解着课本里费劲拗口的文章，脚步却堪堪停在了靠窗的倒数第二排座位旁，用拿着书的手背轻轻敲了一下那颗盯着窗外发呆的脑袋。昴流每天打工到凌晨，回家还要赶作业，睡眠时间严重不足，只能趁着课间一个人爬上天台抽支烟提神。<br/>
上课铃声响了又响，下楼梯转弯的时候被人扯住了袖子，居然是刚刚敲打自己的星史郎。对方眯着眼睛笑的一脸人畜无害的样子，一罐冰凉的咖啡塞进了手里。<br/>
“你身上全是烟味，自己闻不到吗？还要上课，最好把这个喝了盖盖味道再进去。”<br/>
其实星史郎的目光根本就没有从昴流身上挪开，他看着他困的快要灵魂出窍的样子，差一点就整个人栽在了课桌上，下课铃一响就黑着脸跑出教室，大概也能猜到他要去干什么。<br/>
不过他好像也是最近才开始吸烟的啊，是跟什么人学的吗？<br/>
星史郎暗暗眨了眨眼睛，慢条斯理的走到自贩机上买了两罐咖啡。自己喝一罐，剩下的就留着在楼梯上堵他，活像个不良少年。</p><p>“昴流君，说正经的，我觉得你还是换一个地方打工比较好。”<br/>
星史郎呷了一口啤酒，口气仿佛是劝妓女从良的嫖客，“每天忙到半夜才下班，真的会影响学业的，就算不提学业，至少睡眠不足也会影响身体。”<br/>
昴流则低着头认真的用白布反复擦拭一个玻璃杯，直到擦得上面连一丝指纹也看不见了，才抬起头，用轻的只有他们两个人才能听见的声音说了一句，“这里的薪水给的足够高，要是换一个地方，钱不够，我还是得再找份工，其实都差不多。”<br/>
他不会因为星史郎嘴上说的什么漂亮大空话这种小事就生气，都已经是需要靠打工维持生活的人了，自然不配谈什么可笑的自尊心。他也明白星史郎以一个老师的立场说出这样的话是合情合理，可怎么说呢，这世界上本来就没有一个人能够真正理解另一个人。无论是谁，无论在当下做出怎样的决定，一定已经是在当下的最优解了。</p><p>其实星史郎内心想说的是，你不要打工了，我可以给你钱。但是他没有立场说这样的话。原本也想通过领班多给昴流塞一些小费，但他也明白以昴流的细腻心思一定会知道这是他做的，无论收与不收最后都很尴尬，所以最终还是作罢。<br/>
我到底要怎样对你呢，到底要怎样看待我们之间的关系。<br/>
如果自己不是老师，或者至少不是昴流的老师，或许会光明正大的去追求这个漂亮的年轻人。但如果不是昴流的老师，自己也就不会知道昴流除了漂亮的容貌外那些更细腻更深邃的想法。他说不清到底是昴流的容貌还是内在更吸引了自己，或许这两者本来就是扭在一起拆分不了的，才构成了一个完整的个体。</p><p>只好装不知道罢了。<br/>
装作总是在过了午夜后才发现家里没有烟了，于是踩着昴流下班吃宵夜的点去便利店偶遇他，再站在外面抽完一支烟等他出来，只是为了说一句再见。<br/>
其他的则什么也不说，什么也不做，就这样随波逐流顺其自然。也许就这样沉默的过上两三年，等昴流高中毕业以后，考上一所外地的大学，他们就再也不会见面，这份好感也就随着时间消失掉，不曾留下什么印记。<br/>
这也许就是当下他的最优解吧。</p><p>假如星史郎是瞎子的话，那他就不会发现昴流的变化，这个最优解也许就会持续下去，最后成为写在公式书里的标准答案。<br/>
可事情永远不会按照预先计划好的轨迹发展。</p><p>昴流开学时清清爽爽的短发好像再也没有剪过，先是刘海长到遮住眼睛，再后来就拨到两边，一侧还用两枚细细的卡子夹住。虽然是又长又凌乱，但配上他那张无与伦比的脸却更加迷人，现在已经有外校的学生偷偷摸进学校里给昴流塞情书了。<br/>
星史郎在办公室窗户里默默注视着，那些给昴流情书的人里有男生也有女生，虽然他一封信都没有打开过。可还是觉得好烦啊，昴流这么耀眼，他不会只属于某一个人。<br/>
再一次在国文课上，星史郎看到昴流对着窗外发呆，不知道到底是在真的发呆还是在打瞌睡，于是习惯性的又一次敲了敲他的后脑勺，漂亮的脸转了过来，却看到一溜鲜红的血迹顺着脖子流到了校服的立领里。</p><p>“你是怎么搞的？”<br/>
下课后星史郎把昴流提溜到保健室，可保健室老师不知道跑到哪里跟男朋友煲电话粥去了，左等右等都不见人回来，只好自己动手给昴流上药。<br/>
拨开遮住耳侧的碎发，才看到他左边耳骨上一顺儿戳了三枚亮晶晶的耳钉。不过显然伤口愈合的不太理想，整个耳廓都有些发炎红肿，血迹半干不干的挂在上面。</p><p>星史郎小心翼翼地拧下沾了血的耳堵，手指碰到对方的皮肤时感觉滚烫的惊人，昴流疼得嘴里吸溜吸溜的抽着气。<br/>
“怕疼还要学别人耍酷打耳洞啊？还一下子戳了三个，你也够勇敢的嘛。”<br/>
星史郎半真半假的跟昴流开玩笑，轻轻摘下他的耳钉，用酒精棉片擦着伤口周围的血迹，打开柜子从里面翻出一瓶碘伏。<br/>
“接下来可能会有点疼，你忍着点啊。”<br/>
说着，他就用力对着耳洞的地方一挤，淡黄色的脓水被挤了出来，昴流疼得不禁低低叫了一声，有点哑哑的。星史郎觉得这声音也怪好听的。</p><p>“你下手可真狠啊，老师。”<br/>
昴流的眼角溢出了生理泪水，眼眶红红的，过长的睫毛则被泪水粘在一起结成几缕，一副我见犹怜的模样。他扭过头，嗓音沙哑的对着星史郎笑了一下，对方握着药水瓶的手不禁顿住了。<br/>
“那我再轻一点吧……”<br/>
一下，又一下，蘸着碘伏的棉棒轻轻擦拭着耳洞的伤口，轻的好像是在心脏上挠痒痒。<br/>
很久很久了，久的都快要失去记忆了，从没有人这样温柔的帮昴流处理伤口。所以所有的伤口都是在黑暗里野蛮的生长愈合，他以为自己可以无视流血，而疼痛也伴随着快意。</p><p>他们凑的这么近，近到昴流甚至可以闻到星史郎的手指间淡淡的烟草味。还有，他看见了星史郎戴在手上的那枚戒指。<br/>
伤口好像又裂开了。<br/>
“嘶——哈——”<br/>
“还疼呀，只能忍忍了，如果不好好消毒的话还是会再发炎的，再忍忍，很快就好了……”<br/>
星史郎埋头帮昴流清理着伤口，风从没关的窗户里吹了进来，昴流的发丝被风吹起拂在了他的鼻尖上，痒痒的直想打喷嚏。<br/>
最后再用酒精棉片擦干净耳钉，用纸巾包起来塞进昴流上衣的口袋里。<br/>
“等伤口长好以后再戴吧。”</p><p>啊，好烦啊，突然想抽烟了。<br/>
昴流从口袋里掏出烟盒，扁扁的黑色硬纸盒上面描着金色的文字，Sobranie Black Russians。<br/>
“老师，让我抽根烟吧，实在是太疼了。”<br/>
他抬起头对着星史郎挤出一个甚是勉强的笑容，睫毛上还挂着没干的眼泪。<br/>
“喂，我说你也注意一点啊，这里是保健室呢。”<br/>
上课铃响了。</p><p>最后他们还是在上课时间爬上了教学楼的天台。十月的顶楼风很大，背靠着铁丝网，星史郎拉开衣襟为昴流挡着风点烟。<br/>
昴流倚在铁丝网上，苍白的指尖捻着纯黑色的烟支，淡蓝色的烟雾很快被风吹散萦绕在身边，堪比一幅赏心悦目的电影海报。<br/>
星史郎盯着昴流指尖那点星火的移动，心中若有所思。我真不是个合格的老师啊，居然带着学生上课时间偷偷来天台吸烟。看到昴流穿耳洞和吸烟，第一反应竟然不是去制止，而是觉得，要是这耳洞是我亲手给他穿的就好了，这烟也是由我递给他的就好了。<br/>
是啊，他到底是遇到了什么人，又是跟谁学会的抽烟和穿耳洞呢。Sobranie Black Russians是挺贵的烟，按照昴流打工赚生活费的情形肯定不会是自己买来抽的，那又是什么人给他的呢。</p><p>沉默了几秒之后，心里好像升起了什么强烈的情绪，驱使他伸手捏走了昴流嘴里的烟。<br/>
“抽两口意思意思得了，回去好好上课……”<br/>
“是啦，是啦……那，老师再见……”<br/>
昴流弯着眼睛对他笑了笑，双手插兜转身走下了楼梯。是没所谓的样子。<br/>
星史郎看着手里的半截烟，就着昴流刚刚咬过的地方，抽完最后一口后扔在地上，用鞋底轻轻碾灭火星。</p><p>……</p><p>在车子失控前到底是应该拼劲全力踩刹车拉手闸去阻止，还是干脆就这样放任自流听之任之。</p><p>当大大小小的商场都开始播放Jingle Bell的时候，星史郎又约了麒饲游人在神谷吧喝酒，不过这次他们远离吧台，选择了角落里的沙发落座。<br/>
“你最近跟那个出版社学姐怎么样了？”<br/>
星史郎摇晃着半杯琥珀色的酒液，戳了戳里面的球形冰块，“应该算是分手了吧……”<br/>
“什么叫‘算是’啊？”<br/>
“都是成年人了，也不用大哭大闹一场搞什么仪式之类，总之我们已经三四个月没有联系了，我也不知道她有没有在跟别人约会，所以应该算是分手了吧。”<br/>
“好嘛，我也跟飒姬分手了……”，游人苦笑着端起了酒杯，“那就为了恢复单身干杯吧。”<br/>
“哈？你也分手了？之前不是很认真的在交往吗？”<br/>
“嘛，嘛，是我的错啦，我一时没有忍住，跟都厅一个性感的秘书姐姐上床了，结果这事被飒姬知道了……”<br/>
星史郎懒洋洋抬起眼皮剜了一眼游人，一副“你果然还是会干出这样的事情来”的表情，不过很快他就发现游人的目光漂移到了吧台那边。即使背对着吧台他也知道昴流在那后面忙碌着，所以是什么事吸引了游人的注意？</p><p>他回过头，正好看到一个穿着打扮十分讲究的年轻男人侧倚着吧台跟昴流讲话，而那漂亮的男孩则低着头十分羞涩的笑着。好像自己很久都没有看到昴流笑了，他笑起来可真好看啊。<br/>
但是这个男人好碍眼啊，到底是从哪里冒出来的有钱小开，星史郎看到他手里夹着的黑色烟支，又贵又显摆。什么嘛，如果要钱的话，明明自己就可以给他，为什么要抽别人给的烟呢，为什么要跟别人走呢。<br/>
“呐，呐，你在看什么啊，眼睛都直了？”<br/>
游人伸手在星史郎面前晃了晃，也顺着他的目光再次看向了吧台那边。“啧啧啧，没想到啊阿星，是女孩子抱够了吗？你现在开始对男孩子感兴趣了？”<br/>
“好好喝你的酒吧，不说话也憋不死你……”<br/>
为什么要对游人发火呢，只是因为他也多看了昴流一眼吗？自己的占有欲什么时候变得这么浓烈了，这一切终究会失控吗？</p><p>新年假期前的最后一次国文课上，昴流终于趴在课桌上睡着了。<br/>
星史郎走过去，看到他压在胳膊下面的是一本摊开的黑色软皮笔记本，上面涂涂画画写满了文字，于是伸手把本子抽了出来，昴流也因此被弄醒了。<br/>
“老师，我……”，他的脸一下子就涨红了，满是隐私被撞破时的尴尬。<br/>
“接着上课，放学后来找我拿回去。”<br/>
星史郎弯下腰在昴流耳边轻声说到。</p><p>回到办公室后星史郎翻开昴流的笔记本，他有个习惯就是无论书本还是报刊杂志都喜欢从后往前看，他发现昴流在最后一页用标准的正楷汉字写下了文豪芥川龙之介的一句话。<br/>
“人生不如一行波特莱尔”<br/>
这是昴流自己的作品集，里面全是他平时练笔的小说和散文，很多语句都是改了又改，看得出是十分用心在对待的一件事。星史郎不禁回想起自己的学生时代，曾经也心怀作家梦，大学时还和朋友一起创办同人志，但也早早放弃了。<br/>
他知道昴流放学后也必定不会来拿回笔记本，因为多耽误一会去打工就要迟到。这就是现实的操蛋人生。<br/>
既然今天是新年前最后一天上课，晚上也去喝一杯好了。</p><p>……</p><p>看到星史郎走进来，昴流熟练的接了一杯Asahi推给他，可对方却摆摆手说不要。<br/>
“今天倒是想喝白兰地了，来杯Rémy Martin吧。”<br/>
要什么白兰地，又贵又难喝。昴流撇了撇嘴，还是转过身去给他找郁金香杯。星史郎看着他撩起来别到耳后的头发，左耳上的耳洞已经愈合了，现在并排挂着三只小小的银色圆环。<br/>
“耳朵不疼了吗？”<br/>
“嗯，已经好了……说起来，上次光顾着疼好像还没跟你说声谢谢……”，昴流把酒杯推给星史郎，“这杯就算我请你的吧，老师。”</p><p>“就只有一杯酒而已吗，你不付点利息什么的？”<br/>
星史郎一喝酒就喜欢逗他，昴流的脸又红了。这么纯情的话还不是三天两头就会被人骚扰。想到这里星史郎内心又是一万个不爽，上次那个碍眼的小开跟昴流有说有笑的他就快要烦死了。<br/>
“老师想要什么利息，不如先把笔记本还给我吧。”<br/>
在酒吧打工了这么久，也经常和客人插科打诨，昴流现在倒是反应的挺快了，脸也就红了那么一下下就恢复如常，他一边擦着杯子一边淡淡的反问星史郎。<br/>
“笔记本啊……我放在家里了，昴流君想要就去我家拿吧……”<br/>
“哦，可以啊……”</p><p>于是酒也不想喝了，星史郎先行离开酒吧，坐进自己的车里一根接一根的抽烟。<br/>
等昴流下班，带他回家。<br/>
带回家要做什么，当然是要做点爱做的事情，至于这件事到底合不合伦理他已经不想管了，他甚至没发现自己握着打火机的手一直在颤抖。直到下了晚班的人裹着大衣走过来敲了敲他的车窗，方才闻到一股浓浓的烟味。<br/>
“老师……咳咳……你抽了多少烟啊，肺会烂掉的。”<br/>
昴流一边扇着风一边坐进他的副驾驶座，虽然怕冷还是打开了车窗换气。<br/>
“肺就算烂掉也无所谓吧，这种事，毕竟人生不如一行波特莱尔嘛。”<br/>
星史郎笑着发动了车子。</p><p>“你看我的本子了？”<br/>
昴流似乎有些不快，他从自己的烟盒里嗑出一支咬上，用星史郎放在仪表盘上的打火机点了火。<br/>
“这有什么好奇怪的，你也知道我一定会看的吧。”<br/>
星史郎扭过头看了昴流一眼，他的侧脸真好看啊，可为什么要扭头看外面呢。<br/>
“那倒也是，算了，看了就看了吧，只是我还想等到发表的……”<br/>
“昴流君是在投稿吗？”<br/>
“嗯，之前投了两篇给新潮社，不过还在等编辑的回信。”</p><p>原来是新潮社啊，他们的标准可是很高的，想要发表也不是那么容易的事情。星史郎想起当年新潮社编辑给他的回信，轻小说的建议简直是对他自尊心的极大侮辱。从此也就彻底折断了他从事文学创作之路的信心。<br/>
“打算新年过后跟几个一起写东西的朋友合办一本同人志，不过都还在计划中。”<br/>
“原来昴流君是想当作家啊。”<br/>
“是啊，不过想想也就算了……我明白，当作家不是说说就可以的。但心里面还有很多想说的话，不吐不快，快要憋死了，干脆就写下来吧，如果有跟我同样想法的人看到了也是不错的，才想着要不要投稿试试，要不要出版试试。”<br/>
“昴流君……”，星史郎轻轻念了一遍他的名字，之后却半天不说话。<br/>
“老师，你怎么了？”<br/>
“没什么……喜欢的话，就请继续写下去吧。”</p><p>车子猛的在路边停下，辛亏现在是半夜，否则估计会酿成连环车祸吧。<br/>
星史郎伸手捏过昴流的下巴，将他的脸扭过来看着自己，接着毫不犹豫地吻了上去。是非常单纯的吻，他甚至都没有伸出舌头，只是将嘴唇压在对方的嘴唇上，呼吸着昴流身上新鲜的气息。<br/>
黑暗的车子里，昴流惊慌的睁大眼睛，这才发现星史郎早已泪流满面，将脸埋在他的颈窝里。<br/>
“老师，我，我……”<br/>
“昴流君，不要说话……，你就当这不过是一场头脑的感冒好了……”<br/>
有什么东西反着光刺了一下昴流的眼睛，好一会才看清那是星史郎左手中指上戴着的戒指。</p><p>他用力推开星史郎，呼吸都带着凌乱气愤的节奏。<br/>
“老师，你要干什么？！”<br/>
“我要干什么，你真的不知道吗？”<br/>
星史郎抬起头，血红着一双眼睛幽幽地盯着昴流看，好像是黑暗中的野兽紧盯自己的猎物一样，一旦盯上了就一定不会松口。<br/>
“昴流君，你这么聪明，我要干什么，你是真的不知道吗？”</p><p>沉默，还是沉默，只有彼此间的呼吸声纠缠在一起。<br/>
“你要是真的不知道，现在就给我下车，本子我会寄给你，之后我也不会再去那间酒吧了。”<br/>
他越过昴流打开了他那一侧的车门，冬夜里的风汹涌的灌进来，昴流冷的打了一个哆嗦。</p><p>不想这样啊，不想以后私下再也见不到老师，也不想变成陌路人。昴流双手握拳放在自己的膝盖上，控制不住的颤抖。自己好像确实也有那么点喜欢老师，但他手上不是还戴着戒指吗。<br/>
我当然明白他想要干什么，可是那种感情，大概之后就都不会再有了吧……<br/>
昴流献祭般低下了头，他把脸埋在膝盖里，声音从深不见底的黑暗中传来。<br/>
“老师，走吧，去你家……”</p><p>……</p><p>药师寺雪奈已经在新宿综合病院躺了半年了。<br/>
八年前的一次公司体检，雪奈查出乳癌早期，医生说幸亏发现的早甚至不用切除乳房，保守治疗就好。之后雪奈重新回到出版社上班，除了比较容易疲倦，并没有其他不适，再加上每年定期的检查，几乎所有人都快要忘掉她曾经患癌的事情。直到半年前一天突然严重的腹痛，再去医院才知道癌细胞已不知不觉间侵入到了肝部。<br/>
星史郎就是在这时候重新回到雪奈身边的，他甚至翻出了当年送给雪奈的同款戒指戴在手上。<br/>
因为他是个自私的男人，回到雪奈身边只是为了让自己的良心好过。</p><p>雪奈躺在病床上意识模糊，她常常陷入到整日的昏迷当中，身上连着监控仪器，插着输液管和氧气管。醒过来的时候总是被病痛折磨着，据说到了癌症晚期，就算注射再多的杜冷丁都还是痛入骨髓。星史郎每天都来医院看看她，短则半个小时，长则两三个小时，他跟她说着每天的新鲜事，学校里哪个学生又惹事了，路边花坛里哪朵花又开了，他握住雪奈瘦骨嶙峋的手，那左手也戴着和自己同款的戒指。<br/>
他希望自己能代替她遭受这样的疼痛。<br/>
如果祈祷有回应的话，请让我代替她去死吧，尽管这根本就无关爱情。<br/>
如果是自己的话，这样的疼痛也好，死也好，反而都是一种解脱吧。<br/>
他知道雪奈快要死了，她死了的话自己会做些什么呢，会哭吗？</p><p>阴霾的天空压的那么低，低的好像要塌下来一样，低的让人喘不过气。<br/>
星史郎离开病房轻轻带上门，转身却看到后面站着一个人，面色凝重，怀抱着一捧黄色的玫瑰。<br/>
“昴流君……原来是你啊……”</p><p>……</p><p>做爱这种事有了第一次就会有后面的无数次，昴流觉得跟星史郎混在一起的每分每秒都像是在消耗灵魂。对方身上总带着一种萎靡阴郁的气质，可以将所有接近自己爱上自己的人一起拖进黑暗的深渊堕落下去。<br/>
星史郎是个彻头彻尾的虚无主义者，越接近他就越觉得可怕。他根本不是一个好老师，他不关心自己的工作，不关心学生们到底学到了多少东西，更不关心自己到底教的都是些什么东西。他甚至对自己的死活也都无所谓，反正人活着无非就是饿了就吃困了就睡，醒来以后再接着重复前一天的事情。每一天都是在重蹈昨日的覆辙。<br/>
是的，每一天都是重蹈覆辙而已。</p><p>昴流咬紧自己的下嘴唇一声不吭，将脸深深埋在枕头里任凭眼泪打湿里面的羽绒。身后的人伸出手用力掐了一下他的乳尖，原本粉嫩的颜色也在多次的玩弄下变成了果实熟透的深红色。<br/>
好痛，但还不至于不能够承受。星史郎在这方面很有自己的手段，恰到好处的疼痛感可以让昴流爽的哭出来，他知道他就吃这一套。<br/>
无非就是肉体关系罢了，没什么大不了的。昴流觉得自己想的很开，跟星史郎这种人一起就不要想那么多了，纾解欲望而已，身边有个活生生的人总归是要好过自己动手的。他目光空洞的盯着天花板上旋转的风扇，原来都已经到夏天了吗，难怪出了一身的汗，黏黏糊糊的好难受。他的腿挂在对方的腰上晃着晃着，晃的自己也像是晕车了一样，用力推开身上的人然后趴在床边干呕着。</p><p>“哟，昴流君，你吐了吗，像是怀孕了一样……”<br/>
“什么？变态，真恶心……”<br/>
昴流一开始没有听清星史郎说了什么，等反应过来的时候才觉得这人怎么这么低级趣味，自己一开始怎么会喜欢这种人的。<br/>
果然，那种感觉，再也没有了。<br/>
他转过身背对着星史郎不再说话，心里充满了厌弃，厌弃对方，但更多的是在厌弃自己。他厌弃自己明明看到他戴着戒指还一再去接近，厌弃自己就这样不清不楚的跟他搅在一起，厌弃自己贪恋床上的片刻欢愉，更厌弃自己至今都还没有写出一篇像样的作品。<br/>
就这样跟着他一起在黑暗里堕落了下去，每一日都是在重蹈昨日的覆辙。</p><p>夏天的午后三点，虽然卧室拉着厚厚的窗帘还是能感受到外面灼热的阳光，空气又热又潮湿，吊扇悠悠旋转出来的风也是黏糊糊的，一点都不凉快，吱呀吱呀的声音更像是催眠咒语，身下的床单被汗液和各种不明的液体打湿，散发着阵阵诡异的气息。<br/>
夏天啊，这就是夏天了吗？昴流抬起胳膊挡着眼睛，他怎么也想不起来夏天应该是什么样了。记忆里的夏天难道不是挂在窗棂上的风铃发出清脆的声音，阳光肆意明媚的照耀着，去钓鱼，去野营，去爬山，去骑车，去和同龄的伙伴做那些充满活力积极向上的事情，然后满头大汗喝一瓶波子汽水吗，一大口下去就能带走所有的暑气和疲倦。而不是像现在这样，和星史郎窝在不见天日的房间里，抱在一起做尽亲密的事情，就连心灵也一起沉进了无底的黑暗。</p><p>星史郎叼着烟爬起来，胡乱套上一条宽松的睡裤，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的好渴啊要喝水。走到冰箱前拉开门，里面除了码放整齐的罐装啤酒和咖啡外就再没有任何可以下肚的东西。他打开啤酒灌下一大口，忽然想起学生时代的自己也是这样在夏天的午后和情人一起躺在床上消磨掉大半天的时光，再光着脚走到冰箱边喝一大口啤酒。<br/>
那些情人都是怎么评价自己的？<br/>
“阿星真是很差劲的，他对所有人都一样温柔，其实是个很冷漠的人啊……”<br/>
“好像越接近阿星就越觉得可怕……”<br/>
“阿星是个好自私的人，其实就只爱自己吧……”<br/>
他任由冰箱门大开着，冷气奢侈的扑在汗湿的身上，低着头垂着眼睛，不知道在想些什么。</p><p>等到他手上拎着半罐啤酒慢悠悠的走回卧室，正好看到昴流欠着身子翻找扔在地板上的内裤，嘴里咬着一支刚刚点着的烟。<br/>
“你要去哪里？”<br/>
昴流抬起头用嫌弃的眼神剜了他一眼，“去打工……”<br/>
“啊，可是时间还早啊，我们再来一次吧……”，星史郎爬上床，双手压在昴流身边。<br/>
“不要，你做起来没完没了的，打工肯定要迟到了。”<br/>
“昴流君，再做一次嘛，刚才都没有做完，你看它好可怜的……”<br/>
他故意压低了声音假装可怜巴巴的样子求昴流，甚至拉着昴流的手摸上自己还半软不硬的性器。<br/>
“让你自己来总行了吧，你坐上来自己来……”</p><p>星史郎是个卑劣的男人，无可救药的男人，沾上他就连自己的骨头也一起腐蚀了。<br/>
他靠着床头，扶着昴流的腰让他自己缓缓坐下。昴流叼着刚才的烟，半眯着眼睛感受对方在自己体内又坚硬膨胀了几分，等到完全适应他的尺寸后，开始快速的上下耸动自己的腰肢，目的只是为了让人快点射出来好结束这场不堪的性事。<br/>
滚烫的烟灰随着他的动作扑簌簌的掉在星史郎的胸口上，对方却连眼睛都不眨一下。<br/>
“昴流君，让我给你烫一个烟疤吧？”<br/>
星史郎将手插进昴流汗湿的头发里，凑近他的耳边轻轻说。带着体温的呼吸喷洒在昴流的脖子上，他的动作一下子凝滞了。<br/>
“……为什么？”<br/>
“不为什么，只是突然想给你烫个烟疤而已，做个标记……”<br/>
星史郎捏走他嘴里的烟，自己抽完最后一口之后将烟蒂按在了昴流左胸心脏的位置上。<br/>
小小的，圆圆的，红红的，被烫的皮开肉绽。之后会结疤，长出新的皮肉，穿上衣服就什么也看不见，跟他们的关系一样隐秘。<br/>
香烟烫下去的一瞬间昴流就痛的哑着嗓子叫了出来，滚烫的眼泪和精液一起都洒在了星史郎身上。对方则紧紧抱住了昴流，将头埋在他胸口的位置，伸出舌头反复舔着那新添的疮疤。</p><p>#<br/>
我是个差劲的人，对所有人都一样温柔。<br/>
我是个自私的人，我只爱自己。<br/>
我唯独对昴流下手凶狠，因为昴流就像是从我的身体我的灵魂中分离出来的另一半，我爱昴流就像爱另一个自己。<br/>
所以我要在昴流的身上打下一个属于自己的烙印，让他里里外外全部都沾染上自己的气息，我要百分百占有他，就像看到自己的生命在另一个地方开花结果。<br/>
#</p><p>痛啊，真的好痛，跟星史郎在一起果然就是这么痛吧。昴流恍恍惚惚的想，是不是只有经历痛苦才能写出好的作品，好的作品都是因为痛苦而诞生的。我要写出好的作品，所以只能让自己痛的更彻底一点才行吧。<br/>
昴流忘了自己才十七岁，十七岁的少年能懂什么是人生，就算在床上痛的死去活来也写不出好的文章来。所以从一开始，这就错了，错把矫情的青春疼痛当做人生的痛苦。<br/>
那就给自己设一个时限吧，要是到了三十五岁还写不出像样的东西，干脆自杀好了，反正活到三十五岁还活不出什么名堂来的话，就算死了也没什么好可惜的吧。昴流突然觉得自己好像没那么痛了，好像有了一个目标之后突然心明眼亮了起来。</p><p>“那个，星史郎老师？”<br/>
“哦啦，昴流君这时候突然叫我老师，是有问题想问我吗？”<br/>
星史郎还是一如既往说不出什么正经的话。<br/>
“我在想，人生是要这样一直痛苦下去吗，还是只有在年少的时候才痛苦？”*<br/>
听到这话，星史郎的动作顿住了，不明白他在想什么。犹豫了一下之后他从对方的身体里拔出来，温热的精液洒在昴流的大腿内侧。<br/>
“放心吧，会一直痛苦的……”*<br/>
他抬起手轻轻擦掉昴流脸上半干的泪痕。<br/>
（*出处是电影《这个杀手不太冷》里的台词）</p><p>……</p><p>十七岁的夏天，浑身裹着湿哒哒汗津津的味道躲在昏暗的房间里，眼看就要这样过完的时候，一天晚上昴流从酒吧领班手里接过一张夏日祭的宣传单。<br/>
宣传单的背景是粉紫色的夜空，上面印着金鱼，风铃，小扇子，狐狸面具，明晃晃的灯笼还有漫天五彩斑斓的烟火，看着就热闹愉快，就连昴流都不自觉的勾起了嘴角。好像真的很久都没有参加过夏日祭了吧。</p><p>“要去买新的浴衣吗？”<br/>
星史郎冲凉以后枕着双臂靠在床头上，看着昴流将那张宣传单随手放在床头柜上。整个暑假他都住在星史郎的公寓，已经很久没有回自己家了。<br/>
“算了，我回去拿吧，反正也没有穿过几次。”<br/>
“说起来……”，昴流站在星史郎面前，用稍显正式的语气询问他，“老师你真的不一起去吗？”<br/>
“嘛，这种活动只有小孩子才喜欢，我讨厌挤人挤人的，昴流君你自己去玩就好了。”<br/>
是啊，星史郎怎么会跟自己一起去夏日祭呢，何必多此一举。昴流懊恼的垂下头，“那我明天晚上就回自己那边了，要拿衣服，还要收拾屋子……”</p><p>星史郎没有料想到会在夏日祭上看到昴流和一个年轻女孩一起。<br/>
虽然他嘴上说着讨厌人挤人，但看到昴流明显落寞的神情，最后还是临时去买了一件深绛红色带竖条纹的浴衣。就当是陪小孩子过个节呗，也不是什么大不了的事情。他没有提前告诉昴流自己也要去，可能觉得在祭典上碰到会比较有惊喜吧。<br/>
只不过惊喜变成了惊讶。<br/>
星史郎一个人在摆着小摊的路上闲逛，手上也应景的摇着一把扇子，第一次参加夏日祭的他对这些眼花缭乱的商品格外好奇，觉得就算天很热和这么多人挤在一起也没那么糟糕。远远看到卖苹果糖的摊子前一个穿着白色浴衣的身影很像昴流，正准备上前叫住他，不想却看到昴流将刚买来的亮晶晶的苹果糖递给了身边穿粉色浴衣的年轻女孩，然后两个人一起有说有笑的继续向前走着。</p><p>直到这时星史郎才仿佛意识到，他们并不会永远混在一起，迟早有一天昴流会和一个不知道从哪里冒出来的女孩子一起，有说有笑的并肩往前走。<br/>
他眯起了眼睛，为什么要这么想，这是理所当然的事吧。可还是很不爽啊，看到这种事情。<br/>
啊，烦死了，果然自己就不该来什么见鬼的夏日祭。</p><p>“阿星？”，身后响起了一个有些迟疑的声音，竟然是已经快一年没见面的雪奈。<br/>
“真没想到居然在这看到你，我以为阿星永远不会参加夏日祭呢。”<br/>
雪奈跟一起来的女伴分开，随后他们自然而然的走在一起，星史郎甚至开玩笑的问要不要给她买个苹果糖。<br/>
“戒指……”，他指了指雪奈手上戴着的和自己在一起时的戒指，“你还戴着呢？”<br/>
“哦，这个呀，只是习惯了而已……”<br/>
星史郎掏出烟盒，他看到自己手上也还戴着戒指。果然呢，习惯是个可怕的事情。他还是习惯性的递了支烟给雪奈，跟他们第一次在天台上说话时一样。<br/>
两人什么都没买，只是看完了最后的烟火表演。身旁的人群兴奋的欢呼雀跃，星史郎却觉得兴味索然，他瞥了眼身边的雪奈也是一脸的面无表情，毕竟当年交往的时候都没有一起参加过夏日祭，现在时过境迁，勉强和年轻人挤在一起逛祭典的心情就更加潦草。</p><p>果然还是不该来啊，人挤人的好烦，就连散场后去停车场拿车都要排队，热死了。<br/>
“雪奈，你还住原来的地方吗？我送你回去。”<br/>
她点点头，拉开车门坐进副驾驶位，看到面前的仪表盘上放着一盒拆封了的不同品牌的香烟。<br/>
不过也就一盒烟而已。<br/>
直到第二天早上醒来后看到星史郎靠在床头上抽着烟不知道在想什么，雪奈问他，“开学后你还要过来吗？”<br/>
星史郎好像没听见她说的话，吐了口烟，过了半天才回一句，“哦，到时候再说吧……”</p><p>……</p><p>入秋后东京开始频繁的下雨，气温一降再降。昴流还是照例每天放学去神谷吧打工，但周五晚上星史郎却再也没有来过了。<br/>
趁着那次回家拿浴衣，昴流搬回了自己的公寓，之后没再去星史郎那里，夏日祭之后两人倒也十分默契的没有联系。他全都看到了，星史郎和一个成年女性走在一起的身影，他说他不想去的夏日祭，其实只是不想跟自己一起去罢了。<br/>
还不都是一样的，迟早有一天会分开，就这样彼此心照不宣的也好。</p><p>打工赚了些钱，再加上昴流一向讨人喜欢因此小费颇丰，留够了生活费后他手里还有些结余，便去二手车行淘了一辆旧的川崎摩托，有着漂亮的翠绿色涂装。有了摩托之后时间上就自由了很多，即便是偶尔打工晚了也不用担心错过电车回家，放假的时候还会载着在夏日祭上重逢的幼儿园时代的好友铃月一起出去玩。<br/>
他觉得自己好像终于不再重蹈昨日的覆辙了。像正常的年轻人一样去交往恋爱，约会也是普通的看电影溜公园，感觉身体上和精神上都再不痛了，反而能开始好好的重新练习写作吧。<br/>
果然应该摆脱星史郎才对。虽然话是这么说，昴流却一个字也没写下来。</p><p>有时候星史郎确实忘记了家里没有烟，半夜烟瘾上来了再加上失眠，简直就是百爪挠心的难受，只好裹紧风衣冒着蒙蒙细雨去便利店现买。结账的时候听到外面传来摩托车轰隆隆的引擎声，一对年轻漂亮的少男少女手拉着手满脸笑意带着深夜的凉意走了进来，接着悄无声息从他的背后穿过，去另一边买冒着咕嘟嘟热气的关东煮驱寒。<br/>
他皱着眉，想着以后还是去自贩机上买烟吧，也就多走两步路的事。</p><p>月考这天依旧是阴沉沉的天气，考试到一半时轰隆一声天上滚过了一个炸雷，单手撑着脑袋百无聊赖坐在讲台上监考的星史郎手中正在转着的钢笔也啪的一声掉在了桌面上，墨水在空白的草稿纸上洇开了乌漆嘛黑的一团。<br/>
考试的时候各班老师都是交换班级监考的，结束后星史郎便收拾好一叠试卷往办公室走，正好碰到另一个教国文的老师从他带的班级教室走出来，避开走廊上的学生对他说，“喂，喂，樱冢老师，你们班上有个学生缺考了，叫什么来着……”<br/>
说着他抽出文件夹里的签到卡，指着唯一的一个空白处，“对了，叫皇昴流，我记得那个学生好像平时都还挺认真的……”<br/>
星史郎推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，故作平静的说，“哦，这事啊，他提前跟我请过假了，之后会安排单独补考的，不过还是谢谢你了……”</p><p>雨噼里啪啦的下个不停，虽然才下午六点天却早就一团漆黑了。因为下雨的缘故，很多社团活动也不得不暂停，偌大的校园里只有零星还没回家的教职工和学生，虽然雨声吵闹，却安静的像是一座巨大空寂的陵墓。星史郎依旧是独自一人在办公室里批阅着试卷。<br/>
这时办公室的门被一脚踹开，发出巨大的“哐当”声响，星史郎抬起头，看到一脸怒气冲冲的昴流拎着头盔站在门口。冒着大雨骑车赶回来，他身上的防风夹克和牛仔裤早已湿透了，裤脚滴着水，搭在肩上的发尾也被雨打湿黏成了一绺。<br/>
昴流快步走到办公桌前，一把将头盔砸在旁边的桌子上，从怀里掏出手机翻开杵到星史郎鼻子底下，低声怒吼着，“你发的什么鬼信息，啊！什么今天晚上必须回学校，否则就通报用假身份证打工的事，你到底想干什么！”</p><p>星史郎面无表情的抬起眼皮扫了他一眼，慢条斯理的盖上钢笔的笔帽，再端起茶杯喝口水润喉，这才开口说话。<br/>
“昴流君，已经热恋到开始缺考了吗？”<br/>
“啊，你说什么？！”<br/>
“月考啊，月考……昴流君，今天可是月考呢……”，他从桌上拿起那张签到卡抖了抖，上面密密麻麻的签了名字，唯独昴流的名字后面是个扎眼的空白。<br/>
“昴流君，你不解释一下吗？”<br/>
昴流的眉毛抬了抬，似乎是想说些什么，可话到嘴边还是咽了下去，“没什么好解释的，我不想考总行了吧？”<br/>
“要是没别的事我就走了，打工要迟到了……”<br/>
星史郎站了起来，虽然是面无表情但明显能感觉到他已经到了生气爆发的边缘。这样的气场给了昴流很大的压迫感，甚至没有迈出脚步离开。<br/>
“昴流君，缺考可不是好学生啊……”<br/>
他抬手摘下眼镜，居然就这样笑了起来，笑的昴流毛骨悚然。<br/>
“补考吧，就现在……”</p><p>昴流坐在星史郎的办公桌前，右手握着笔却一个字也写不下来，左手更是攥紧了试卷揉成一团，同时眼泪扑扑簌簌落在试卷上打湿了字迹。湿透的防风夹克已经脱了下来，星史郎怕他着凉甚至贴心的脱下自己的西服外套披在昴流身上，下半身却被扒的一丝不挂。<br/>
星史郎蹲在他身边，手指不怀好意的在他的穴口周围揉来揉去，直到揉的那里湿软一片，再塞进去一个无线跳蛋并打开遥控器的开关。<br/>
“啊——什么东西，快拿出去……拿出去……”<br/>
昴流被弄得浑身发抖，已经无暇顾及为什么星史郎的办公室里会有情趣玩具这种事情，而这个人今天明显已经打定主意是要折磨自己。<br/>
“犯了错的学生必须接受老师的惩罚吧，我给了你补考的机会，昴流君不是应该感谢我吗？”<br/>
星史郎嘴上调笑着，手指却顶着那个不停震动的东西推向深处，直到顶上了一个柔软的凸起，昴流手中的笔一下子掉在了地上。<br/>
“哦啦，就算把笔扔掉也还是要考试的哦，昴流君……”<br/>
星史郎弯腰捡起地上的笔，又放了一份新的试卷在昴流面前替换掉之前被揉皱的那份，“好好考试哦，快点写，写完了有奖励……”</p><p>他不再理会昴流，而是坐在一旁好整以暇的点了支烟，顺便翻看当天的报纸。昴流知道自己今天无论如何也摆脱不了，只好抬手抹了抹眼角的泪水，强忍着身体里汹涌翻滚的快意，一边无声咒骂着星史郎一边开始做题。<br/>
突然感到一阵剧烈的震动，抬起头来果然看到星史郎一脸不怀好意的笑，手上还握着遥控器推到了最高档，“专心点昴流君，弄脏卷面是要受惩罚的……”<br/>
昴流只好泪汪汪的去求星史郎，“快停下，老师，求你了……停下吧……”<br/>
“好吧好吧，昴流君都开口叫我老师了，那就先暂时放过你吧……”，这样的表情明显取悦到了星史郎，他走到昴流身旁坐下。两个人挤着一张椅子并不宽敞，昴流一再向旁边挪，只堪堪坐着一个小角，最后被星史郎伸手抱在自己腿上。他扭过昴流的脸看着自己，“昴流君，你自己把东西拿出来。”<br/>
“什么？你——”<br/>
在办公室里做这种事，这个男人到底有没有羞耻心。</p><p>“哦，不要吗？昴流君其实很享受嘛……”，星史郎两指交剪着探入昴流身后撑开早已被体液浸润湿滑的穴口，“不想动手的话，就用力排出来……”<br/>
昴流的脸早就憋涨的通红，他把头埋在星史郎的臂弯里，咬紧嘴唇忍住羞耻的呻吟，自己将手指塞进去和玩具纠缠着，可怎么也够不到不停震动的道具，最后还是星史郎捉住他的手带着他将那个滑溜的东西取了出来。接着恶趣味的教师就将不知什么时候拉开裤链露出来的性器抵上他的后穴，本能的身体反应让那不停翕张的柔软裹着肉棒的前端含了进去，而他自己的阴茎此时也高高的翘起在身体前面。<br/>
星史郎一边压着怀里的人往更深处顶，一边含着他的耳垂说一些羞耻下流的话，“看来昴流君的身体根本就离不开我嘛，会自己主动缠上来又吸又咬，夹的紧紧的……”</p><p>以为自己已经摆脱了这个男人，回头却发现还是太天真。或者说其实自己真的还是在迷恋着他，迷恋着他带给自己的这些或疼痛或快意的感官刺激。<br/>
“……星史郎……不要，你别说了……”，昴流咬着嘴唇发出含混的呻吟，他根本就不敢睁开眼睛看一眼现在的情景，万一这时候突然有人进来的话，简直无法想象会有怎样的后果。<br/>
“别说什么？说昴流君只能用后面高潮吗？昴流君我问你，那个小女生真的能满足你吗，还是说你对着女孩子其实根本就硬不起来吧？”<br/>
说着，星史郎拿起桌上的笔硬塞进昴流的手里，低沉着嗓音用不容拒绝的语气要求昴流，“写下来，把我插进你身体里时的感觉写下来，就算你补考合格了，怎么样，很简单吧。”</p><p>“为什么……我要……答应你……这种变态的要求啊……”<br/>
昴流的声音被星史郎顶的破碎不堪，他握着笔在试卷上胡乱的划了几道，这种东西，根本就没办法写下来的吧。他的眼泪落在试卷上洇湿了之前强忍着写下的一些文字，已经弄脏了。思绪混乱的脑海里突然想起刚刚星史郎提到的什么“小女生”，说的是自己在夏日祭上偶遇的铃月吗？<br/>
他明白过来，补考什么的，根本就是一个借口，星史郎其实只是嫉妒心和占有欲发作而已。<br/>
“你他妈的！”，昴流提高了声调， “真的在意这些事吗？”<br/>
“昴流君说的话我完全听不懂……在意什么的……”<br/>
昴流低下头，他看到星史郎戴戒指的手还紧紧掐着自己的大腿，戒指的边缘甚至在皮肤上压下了一道深深的痕迹。真的好痛。<br/>
“你根本就无所谓我怎么样吧，夏日祭的时候，不也和其他女性一起玩的很开心吗？”<br/>
“你总是想怎样就怎样，你愿意抱谁就抱谁，何必现在假惺惺做出一副很在意的样子……”</p><p>星史郎手上的力气再次加深，他捏住昴流的下颌强迫他扭过头看向自己，看着昴流深陷情欲中糊了满脸的泪痕和涎水，真是非常糟糕的样子啊。不过昴流刚才说的话才是更加糟糕吧，因为夏日祭上他看到自己和雪奈在一起了，所以才觉得可以一边和自己做爱一边还像普通人那样去恋爱交往是吗？<br/>
当然是不可以啊，这种事是不可以的。昴流君是我的所属物才对吧，不是早就烫上了一个烟疤做标记了吗。<br/>
星史郎就着两人身体相连的姿势将昴流推倒在办公桌上，手插进昴流的指缝间扣紧对方的手，突然发现他的手腕上还戴着一条皮筋。哦？这是什么，之前没看他戴过啊，是现在恋爱中的年轻人流行的把戏吗？星史郎想起之前听办公室的老师说过哪个男生的手腕上戴着皮筋就表示自己已经有了交往对象。他的眼神暗了暗，似乎在酝酿着什么更加阴暗的风暴，接着将那条皮筋摘了下来，把身下的昴流转了个面对着自己，弯下腰把皮筋绑在了昴流勃起的性器上。<br/>
“你——变态！放开我，你要干什么！”<br/>
星史郎并不理会昴流的挣扎，身体重重一撞再次挺进昴流的后穴中，皮笑肉不笑的对他说，“现在进入提问环节，昴流君要好好回答老师的问题了哦……”</p><p>“你跟那个女孩做了吗？”<br/>
昴流咬紧自己的嘴唇，扭过头不理他。<br/>
“啪”的一声，一个巴掌重重抽打在昴流的大腿内侧，柔嫩的皮肉顿时红肿了一片。<br/>
“我说了吧，这是‘老师’的问题，昴流君，请好好回答我。”<br/>
昴流转过头怒气冲冲的瞪着星史郎，气的胸口上下剧烈起伏着，眼里还带着吃痛的泪光，用报复的口气大嚷大叫着，“做了！做了！做了几百次了行了吧！”<br/>
“哦，这样啊，看来昴流君一点都不诚实嘛……那你跟‘老师’说说，是你操别人比较爽，还是让别人操你比较爽？”<br/>
“呸——你去死吧……”<br/>
又是“啪”的一声，星史郎又抽了昴流大腿一巴掌。他弯下腰毫不怜惜地捏着昴流的乳尖用力揉搓啃咬，直到弄的那块本就薄弱的皮肤发红发烫几乎要破皮了，才重重叹了口气。<br/>
“哎，昴流君，我太失望了，还以为我们在一起的这段时间，你多少能理解一点我的想法……”，他的手移到三个月前的夏天在昴流胸口烙下烟疤的位置轻轻抚摸着，那里已经新长出来了银白色的皮肤，圆圆的痕迹就像曾被子弹射穿过。<br/>
不就是互相伤害吗，那来吧，让伤害来的更凶猛一点，让我更痛一点才好。昴流不再回避星史郎的目光，而是恶狠狠的回敬过去，用目光，用语言，用一切自己可以付出的东西。<br/>
“……你的想法……你的想法，关我屁事……”</p><p>“哦，看来昴流君已经不打算要这次补考的机会了呢，那么我也就不再……”<br/>
星史郎假惺惺的故作遗憾，他并没有说不再什么，不再手下留情，还是不再继续这种关系，算了，都无所谓了吧。他将性器抽出昴流的身体，仅留龟头的一点在穴口周围磨蹭着，再狠狠撞进去，如此大开大合的操弄了昴流几十下，感觉到身下的年轻人有要射精的迹象，便用指尖堵住他前端的铃口。<br/>
“昴流君现在很想射吧，说话吧，说点什么，我就让你射……”<br/>
昴流仰在办公桌上，原本披着的星史郎的西装因为动作的原因平铺在垫板上早已皱皱巴巴，除此之外全身上下不着寸缕，更为羞耻的是硬到发痛的性器上还绑着一根编织的皮筋。他抬起头，眼泪汪汪的看着星史郎，似乎已经对自己的老师示弱求饶了，星史郎在看到他这个表情的一瞬间也差点就打算放过他了这次。<br/>
“星史郎……老师，我求你了……”<br/>
可是这不对，这不是自己想听到的话。星史郎想，果然这种感觉已经变化了吗，一开始只是因为昴流漂亮而想要接近他，可随着接触的不断深入，自己也渐渐被昴流身上的那些想法那些性格那些与众不同的地方所吸引。可是这不对，人不会只是因为一张脸而爱上另一个人，他星史郎也从来不相信仅仅因为想法啊性格啊那些虚无漂亮的东西去爱上另一个人。<br/>
爱情也许只有那么短短的一瞬，两人之间的气场摩擦出一些火花，就像星火燎原一样燃烧了整片的夜空。但这才不是什么爱情，不过是荷尔蒙上头而已，只是性冲动罢了。</p><p>星史郎弯腰凑近昴流，他原本想亲吻一下那张红润的嘴唇，可就在靠近的时候却偏偏移开了，转过头对着昴流的耳边说，“昴流君，说，你爱我……”<br/>
昴流愣住了，他不可置信的看着星史郎，仿佛机械复读般的重复了一遍他的话。<br/>
“老师……我爱你……”<br/>
见鬼去吧，什么爱不爱的，星史郎的内心冷笑着，你不过就是想射。果然男人在床上为了哄骗对方，什么鬼话都说的出口，就连昴流也不过如此。但即便如此，他还是守信的放开了手，然后听到对方发出了释放时粗重的喘息声。</p><p>办公室里再次响起“啪”的一声，是星史郎抽在了昴流那张最初吸引自己的漂亮的脸上。<br/>
“你滚吧。”<br/>
星史郎居高临下冷眼俯视着昴流，他躺在办公桌上呆呆的看着自己，就像看着一个陌生人那样疑惑不解。接着，他捂着自己被抽肿了的脸颊坐了起来，发出一声低低的冷笑。<br/>
“哦，知道了……”<br/>
房间彻底安静下来，太安静导致失去了时间流逝的感知。仿佛在很久之后才响起门被重重扣上的声音。<br/>
星史郎不动声色的坐回到椅子上，他低头看了一眼自己依然挺立着的阴茎，伸出手开始抚弄，最后悉数射在了那张早已被昴流的眼泪打湿并揉成一团的试卷上。</p><p>……</p><p>昴流将病房花瓶里已经蔫了的花取出来，再换上新鲜的黄玫瑰，整套动作行云流水非常熟练，一看就知道重复了很多遍。<br/>
“药师寺小姐是我在新潮社的责任编辑，我发表的第一篇文章就是她替我校对的。”<br/>
换完花后昴流勉强笑了一下，和星史郎一起离开病房，靠在消防通道外的栏杆上吸着烟。<br/>
“原来一直给她病房送花的人就是你啊。”<br/>
“开始我也不知道她是你女朋友，我们都是通过电邮联系的，直到这次我来探病，看到她戴的戒指，才发现是怎么回事……”<br/>
“昴流君，我和她的关系，其实也无法跟人说清楚……”，星史郎吐出一口烟，好像才决心把自己一直无法宣之于口的情绪说出来。</p><p>“我们曾经是恋人，后来分开了，直到那次夏日祭才又见面，但并没有复合，只是偶尔在一起。后来听说她结婚了，然又离婚了，然后就是半年前，她因为肝癌晚期住院，我才决定重新跟她在一起。”<br/>
“为什么？”<br/>
“为什么吗？我也说不清楚，但我知道不是因为我还爱她，我很久很久之前就不爱她了……我想我回来找她，可能只是因为我自私吧，我为了自己良心好过才这么做。”<br/>
“那药师寺小姐她爱你吗？”<br/>
“哈哈哈，我想，这个问题你就是去问她自己，她也不知道吧。”</p><p>……</p><p>昴流骑着摩托车在漫天大雨中狂奔，他的脸因为刚刚被抽了一巴掌还肿着，又湿哒哒一层分不清是被雨水还是眼泪沾湿，就这样漫无目的的在街上兜着圈子，既不想回家，也不知道要去哪里。在疾驰过一个路口转弯的时候，车轮打滑，一瞬间他觉得自己整个人都失去了控制，仿佛像掷骰子一样被掷了出去，再反应过来的时候已经连人带车摔倒在了路上。所幸戴着头盔才没受什么重伤，还能勉强支撑着身体一瘸一拐的站起来，慢慢扶起车子往路边推。<br/>
真是倒霉的一天啊，昴流心想，先是因为照顾发烧的铃月而错过考试，被星史郎玩弄一番后继而错过了打工，现在又摔的七荤八素的，车子还要送去修，简直倒霉透顶了。想着想想，他居然笑了出来，算了，就这样吧，是我自己太烂了，是我自己要跟星史郎纠缠不清的，怪不得任何人。刚刚摔倒的那一下，那一下的感觉竟然还不错，就像是被命运掷出去的骰子。一旁的路人看着这个在雨中狂笑的少年，不禁指指点点，这人怕不是把脑子也一起摔傻了。<br/>
他把车子推到一片屋檐下大致查看了一番，右边的后视镜撞碎了，原本漂亮的翠绿色涂装也磨的丝丝拉拉，还好没有损伤太严重，不然就要直接报废了。昴流松了口气，从内侧的衣袋掏出烟盒磕了支烟出来，放弃治疗般一屁股直接坐在地上抽起烟来。忽然间一股强烈的既视感包裹了他，说是既视感并不准确，更接近暑假里决定三十五岁还写不出名堂就自杀时那种明确了目标后的心明眼亮，似乎刚刚摔的一跤反而把自己摔清醒了。我的人生，不要日复一日的重蹈覆辙，我要把自己像骰子一样掷出去，把自己投掷到人生之中去。**<br/>
（**出处是萨特的观点）</p><p>再回到家的时候雨已经停了，昴流用纸巾仔细擦干净自己扔在书桌上很久的落了一层细灰的笔记本外皮，重新给钢笔灌满墨水，方才郑重其事的打开。<br/>
#<br/>
我曾经以为自己是因为痛苦而写作，现在明白是我错了，我要因为热爱而写作。那些我以为的所谓痛苦，不过是人生中的一点浮华的装饰，那些东西并不会改变生存的本质。<br/>
我曾经打算要是到了三十五岁还写不出像样的东西就自杀好了，以为活到三十五岁还活不出什么名堂来的话就算死了也没什么好可惜的，现在明白是我错了，人生不是说一定要追求一个什么样的结果，那些所谓的意义也不过是为了掩饰虚无恐怖内在的一层假面。<br/>
我不要为了什么而活，我活着只是因为我活着，那么我就去做我自己想做的。<br/>
我会不停的写下去，即便被退稿也无所谓，我不是为了发表而写作，我忘了自己最初只是想要表达，只是把我的想法写下来而已。<br/>
#</p><p>“呐，呐，呐，你们听说了吗，皇昴流退学了……”<br/>
“什么什么，真的吗，太遗憾了，多好的孩子啊。”<br/>
“就是说呀，长得又帅，学习又认真，我们学校亮眼的孩子不多，这下损失可大了。”<br/>
“可是他好好的为什么要退学啊，这也太突然了吧？”<br/>
“听说是因为家里的私事，毕竟退学这种事，也不好说的太仔细吧。”</p><p>星史郎一言不发的合上钢笔，他的目光从办公室窗口看出去，现在窗外已经没有飘落的樱花了。昴流就像短暂的樱花季一样，在他的人生中悄无声息的来过又走了。<br/>
其实也没有什么难预料的，上周在办公室里发起疯来对他做了那些过分的事之后，尤其是还重重打了他的脸，星史郎就知道他和昴流已经彻底回不到过去了。但这也没有什么好遗憾的，毕竟这是我自己选择的方式，我故意打了他，只是想斩断自己的念想罢了，这从一开始就跟昴流无关啊。他觉得自己到头来还是这么的自私和残忍，一直一直就只想着自己，因为喜欢昴流的样子而去占有他，又因为害怕爱上昴流而去毁坏他，真的从一开始就没有考虑过昴流。</p><p>果然昴流还没有太笨，知道要离自己远一点。<br/>
毕竟，我才是那个被正确远离的男人啊。</p><p>……</p><p>“阿星，你还记得你说你喜欢日暮里才选择去那里当老师吧，等我死了以后，就把我埋在日暮里吧，这样就好像你陪着我一样。”<br/>
这是药师寺雪奈留在世界上的最后一句话。临走的时候星史郎握着她的手，昴流和她在新潮社一些关系亲近的同事也在病床前陪她，所以还不算孤单寂寞。<br/>
葬礼上昴流突然想起来自己前不久问过星史郎雪奈还爱不爱他，其实他希望雪奈能爱他，但答案显然不那么重要了，估计大抵还是不爱吧。因为人们总是在不断美化爱情，把爱情包装成了一种高大又无私的东西，归根结底是因为要掩饰内心的自私。所谓爱情，都是在满足自己的私欲罢了。</p><p>白石少游的新作《再见》最终获得了本届“三岛奖”，这是该奖项连续落空三年后的首次评奖，因此也博得了社会各界的关注。很多原本不看文学作品的人也因为看到电视采访和图书海报上作家那张不输电影明星的俊美容颜而开始拜读他的作品。<br/>
昴流正式离开日本前在神谷バー和星史郎最后见了一次，他送给星史郎一本《再见》，扉页上只写了一句话。</p><p>“goodbye，星史郎先生（sensei）”</p><p> </p><p>——全文完——</p><p> </p><p>一个短小的后记吧：</p><p>能坚持看到最后的都是星昴的真爱了，跪谢。</p><p>这篇文其实断断续续的拖了很久，从阿星生日之前一直写到新的一年，中间很迷茫不知道这个故事要如何继续下去。因为这次我想写一个真正的现实向的成年人的故事，所以故事本身就像现实生活一样平庸无聊又没有逻辑。我忘了在哪里看过一句话，人们会相信编造的故事就是因为编造出来的故事逻辑严谨自洽，反而真实发生的故事才是没头没尾没有道理的。</p><p>所以最后就仓促结尾了，实在是编不下去了，非常抱歉。标题一半借用了太宰治先生的遗作《goodbye》，很遗憾他最终没有说完这句话，但所幸昴流还是完完整整对星史郎说出来了。他在这个故事中完成了自己的成长，虽然过程不太美好，至少他走出来了，可惜最后阿星还在旧梦中抱残守缺（不愧是你，笑）。最后我没有说昴流怎么怎么样，阿星怎么怎么样，反正就是，生活该怎么样还是怎么样吧。<br/>
就像新的一年来了，可还是跟去年一样的shit。（笑）</p><p>之前每次我都在写文的时候夹带了太多的私人想法，但私小说实在是太考验一个人的写作水平了，写的好的固然成为了经典，但像我这种只会反反复复念叨着那点童年阴影佛洛依德存在主义虚无主义这种神神叨叨的东西，说到底也还是在重蹈覆辙而已。（所以在这里非常非常感谢之前所有给我留下评论点kudos的小伙伴们，谢谢你们的支持啊这对我来说真的非常重要，很感谢，尽管人类的悲欢各不相同，但是很感谢我写的东西能到你们的认同）而且我又写了太多官能的东西，倒不是说不能写h，但我妄图在黄文里强行拔高立意，妄图说我写的是正正经经的严肃的东西，好嘛，现在回头看这件事听起来就像是个笑话。（但这次我还是写了好多h，逊毙了）
所以我想的是，写完这次之后我应该也不会再写这种类型的文了，我也要跟自己说一句goodbye。</p><p>一直以来我都自诩自己写星昴写的都是糖，不论是双双狗带还是双宿双飞，毕竟对星昴来说生死都不是事，只有不爱了才是真正的be。<br/>
但写纯爱果然还是太难了。之前写过一篇纯爱的但自己不是很满意，觉得还是太单薄了。所以我也在想这个问题，爱情到底是个什么鬼。这次写文也试图探讨了一下，不过到底我也不是很明白，就我的个人拙见，可能也就是那么一瞬间的事吧。<br/>
所以这次就真的be了。（笑）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>